happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blue Moon
The Blue Moon is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Timey Featuring * Ginger Vanilla/Honey * Lucy Clover * Shiny Twinkle * Absentia Fortis Ericius * Oak Nut Appearances * Amp * Double A * Tide * Toothy * Cuddles * Pierce * Daydream * Puffy * Generic Tree Friends Plot Part 1 In his house, Timey is performing some experiments to make the moon turn blue. Timey then hears someone knocking on his door, so he opens it, revealing Puffy with bruises. Puffy tells him that some bullies were bullying him. After hearing what he said, Timey uses his watch to time travel to the event. While waiting, Puffy looks around Timey's house, where he sees some chemical bottles and plays with one. However, he accidentally breaks one of chemical bottles, making him nervous and scared. So, he puts the broken chemical bottle under the rug and walks away while whistling. A blue smoke appears under the rug, then it flies to the moon, making the moon turn blue. Meanwhile at Flippy's house, Ginger and Oak are playing video games. They then both smell something good in the kitchen. When they go there, Shiny Twinkle and Lucy are seen baking some cupcakes and muffins. Ginger sneaks up and eats some cupcakes until Shiny Twinkle smashes his head with a frying pan from behind, then she starts scolding him while Oak is eating some muffins that Lucy gave. Oak tells them to stop fighting each other, however Ginger and Shiny Twinkle aren't listening to him as they're busy fighting each other. Lucy is so tired of her friends' stubborn behavior, she walks away along with Oak. Shiny Twinkle flies away and calls Ginger a two-faced grumpy bear, causing him to be enraged. He wants to chase her down but because of Lucy's presence, he instead decides to sit on a stool in the corner and mumble instead. Not much later, he smells something "fishy" and looks up at a window, the moon slowly turning blue. Ginger gets shocked by it and tells his friends. But, his arm slowly becomes a black changeling-lookalike, then he starts screaming and collapses on the ground. Oak, who is sitting on a sofa, hears Ginger's scream and walks up to him. He gets shocked when he sees Ginger holding his arm and crying a lot, then Oak calls everyone else around the house to see what's happening. When Lucy and her friends arrive, they're all shocked and scared by Ginger. Fortis brings a first-aid kit to him and bandages his arm. He then tells Lucy to not look up the window. Lucy follows what Ginger said, however Oak goes to the window and looks outside. The moon is shining so blue it causes him to be driven crazy. He grabs a knife and throws it to Fortis. Oak laughs maniacally, then he grabs some more knives and throws them to his friends. Everyone else runs away from him and hides in dark places. Oak wanders around while carrying an axe, while Lucy and her friends are feeling safe but Ginger is crying as his half of his face and leg have been transformed. Oak hears his brother's scream and goes to his location. When he looks at it, no one's in there except for a few shredded pieces of red hoodie, which belongs to Ginger. At an empty shop, Fortis bandages half Ginger's face and leg while Ginger cries. Shiny Twinkle tells Lucy that she has a bad feeling about the blue moon ever since she was aged 9, so she's going to wander around that night and watch other tree friends at town. Fortis grabs a metallic staff and stays close to Oak for keep him from dangers. She tells Lucy to take care of Ginger for a while. Lucy agrees with Fortis and looks at Ginger, who is crying a lot at the corner. She walks up to him and gives him a muffin. Ginger eats the muffin and smiles a bit at her. Part 2 Meanwhile at town, Double A is rapping his new rap music and Amp is recording him while he sits on a wooden chair. A blue shine distracts him and makes him look up at the moon. Amp gets shocked and he drops his camera to the ground, then he shrieks in horror as he kneels down. AA gets confused until Amp is turned into a werelynx. He tries to run away but the werelynx Amp slices him into pieces. Many Generic Tree Friends are screaming in horror after seeing AA's fate. Daydream looks at the blue moon and thinks that the moon is controlling Amp, so he tells everyone to run away because Amp is controlled by the "blue" moon. However, Cuddles thinks Daydream is crazy and laughs at him along with the others, causing him to flip out and turn into a werewolf. He tramples Cuddles as Toothy throws a gravel at him and runs away. Somewhere else, Timey teleports back to the present with some bruises on his body and a beheaded Pierce. He sees Toothy running over to him and telling that werelynx Amp and werewolf Daydream are attacking the town, causing Timey to get shocked and walk to the town. Shiny Twinkle sees Timey, so she flies to him and tells him to not look up because the moon is colored blue. He does what Shiny Twinkle said. He then runs over to the town to kill werelynx Amp and werewolf Daydream with his laser gun. Shiny Twinkle sighs in anger as she must fight against the "monsters" and "help" Timey. She follows him to the town. Back at the empty shop, Ginger cries and says that he doesn't want to die. Lucy treats him nicely, however most of his body has transformed into a changeling's and only the right side of his face is left. His personality has changed into an aggressive and wild one. He then begins attacking Lucy with no reason. Lucy runs away from him and says, "Why is the nightmare in my head happening to me again?!", all the while Ginger is chasing her. Inside the forest, Fortis is seen fighting against Oak while her body is full of blood and remains of other tree friends. Oak grabs a spear and attacks her. Fortis shields his attack and kicks his chest, causing him be launched into a tree. Oak begins bleeding from his mouth and nose. He then laughs for no reason, making Fortis creeped out. Oak then rapidly curls up into a ball-like shape and begins rolling into Fortis, making a big explosion. As the dust clears, Oak smiles at Fortis who ended up on the ground, lying on a giant crack. He walks up to her and strangles her. Instead of killing her, Oak forces Fortis to stare at the blue moon while he strangles her. This causes her to get transformed into a werewolf. Back at the town, Timey shoots the werewolf Daydream while Shiny Twinkle fights against the werelynx Amp. The werelynx throws a building to Shiny Twinkle. She slices the building into pieces with her whips, then she begins spinning around making her body filled with electricity and begins whipping werelynx Amp. Amp gets electrocuted and launched into several buildings, however he isn't dead yet. Shiny Twinkle gets shocked when she sees that's the case. She then grabs a building and throws it to him. She's about to laugh but Amp is still alive and doesn't seem to take any damage. Shiny Twinkle gets enraged and says, "Are you... SERIOUS?!". Meanwhile, Timey kicks and shoots werewolf Daydream several times, however Daydream is still alive. He then bites and slices Timey, but Timey stabs his eye with a dagger, making Daydream's eye bleed. Timey finally kills him by slicing his stomach and stabbing his head. He sighs in relief after his kill, then he goes to help Shiny Twinkle who is busy fighting against Amp. Somewhere else, Lucy is running to the town while Ginger is still chasing her until a scream distracts him which leads him to Oak, who is wearing a mask with a smiley face on it and happily killing Puffy as well as some Generic Tree Friends. Ginger has an idea and goes to him, then he tells Oak that he will be allied with him and help him to kill everyone. Oak agrees with Ginger and shakes hands. He then calls Fortis, who is trampling some Generic Tree Friends. She goes to him and bows down as Oak jumps to her back and rides her like a mount. Ginger smirks and flies to the town with Oak and Fortis. Meanwhile at town, Shiny Twinkle gets launched to the ground by werelynx Amp, while Timey jumps to his back and stabs him, making Amp roar. He stabs his head several times until Amp finally dies. Shiny Twinkle flies towards Timey and slaps his back, then she points to the sky. He looks at the sky and sees a black creature flying, who is revealed to be Ginger. Shiny Twinkle calls his name a few times until a spear almost stabs her head. Oak comes out from the forest with werewolf Fortis. Timey pulls his dagger out but is stopped by Shiny Twinkle, who tells him to stay back. She pulls her whip out, while Ginger summons a crystallized spear. They both begin fighting each other at the sky. Timey pulls his dagger out and throws it to Oak, but it misses. Oak commands Fortis to kill Timey and Shiny Twinkle. Fortis does what her "commander" said. She begins to run towards Timey and slashes his body. Meanwhile at the sky, Shiny Twinkle is seen trying to whip Ginger but fails. Ginger kicks her into a building and smashes her several times, while Shiny Twinkle tries to call someone for help. Lucy, after running away for a long time, becomes exhausted and sits on a tree. Not much later, she hears someone screaming that sounds like her best friend's. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 86 episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Time travel episodes